


Luke helps Alex celebrate his birthday

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [174]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke helps Alex celebrate his birthday

[current]  
[ **warning** for breathplay]

 

"Are you sure you want your present now?" Luke teases, over the remains of Alex's birthday cake and dinner. "There's still more wine..." Alex has opened everyone else's present except Luke's, which Luke has so far refused to give him, although Alex did get the morning blow-job, the mid-day rim and the long slow late afternoon fuck on their backyard patio, in full view of any paparazzi who might be hiding in the trees surrounding their lakeview property.

" _More_ wine – are you trying to get me plastered?" Alex asks, not even trying to bite back his smile. He feels thoroughly relaxed, like he and Luke have their own corner of heaven right here.

"Just what kind of immoral debauchery are you planning to talk me into?"  
  
Luke laughs. "I'm just trying to put off giving you my present," he admits. "It's not exactly impressive." Which makes him a little nervous, but if they kept trying to top birthday presents each year, they'd have nothing left eventually. "You might not like it."  
  
"Yeah right, like that'll happen," Alex says with a joking roll of his eyes, and his grin widens. Leaning in closer, he gives his husband his best pout plus puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Okay, but remember," Luke says, leaning in and giving Alex a kiss, "I warned you." He pushes up out of his chair and goes to the drawer where he's hidden the parcel. "Here," he turns back, still sort of shielding the present, the inch-thick rectangle wrapped in shimmery blue paper, a small card tucked under the darker blue ribbon.

Settling back in his chair, Alex smiles over the message written on the card: _Dearest husband, I love you with all my heart_. His expression turns a bit bashful as he carefully unwraps the gift – overwhelmed as he is by his complete adoration for Luke. The shiny wrapping paper is pulled back to reveal a plain-looking book, and it's not until he peeks inside that he realizes just what it is he holds in his hands.  
  
Then he just stares.  
  
"Oh, my god. Luke," he breathes, flipping through page after page of the scrapbook, all filled with ticket stubs, pictures of them together and them with friends and family, receipts, love notes, souvenirs of their dates and their holidays together, and more. He looks up to meet Luke's eyes, gobsmacked. "When did you... even...?" But he doesn't manage to finish his question. He's too busy reaching for his lover, pulling him in for a long kiss.  
  
Luke moans into the kiss, both thrilled and relieved that Alex likes it. "Whenever I had a minute," he whispers, continuing to kiss his husband. "Whenever you weren't around," he adds with a small laugh. It took him _months_.  
  
"This is fucking incredible. I can't believe you put our story together like this," Alex says, looking back to the book to marvel more. He keeps his hand on Luke's nape, though, wanting him close. "Come sit with me and we'll look at it together."  
  
"Let's move to the couch." Luke kisses Alex again, taking his hand and pulling him over to the huge overstuffed sofa. He settles in, legs across Alex's lap, the book on his knees, arm wrapped around his husband's neck. "I had a huge Tesco bag filled with all this stuff," he says. "It kept moving from place to place..."  
  
"You're freakin' magic," Alex replies, propping his feet on the coffee table. "You have all these... Oh, my god," he interrupts himself, and a shamelessly sappy smile spreads over his face. He touches the protective plastic covering one particular page. "Our first ultrasound." The moment when the dramatic change in their reality really hit home.  
  
"That one wasn't in the Tesco bag," Luke grins, reaching out to touch the picture as well, trace his fingers over the two tiny forms. "I can't believe how small they were there..."  
  
"...Yeah," Alex breathes, fighting back a surge of emotion. He blinks his eyes and tells Luke, "Back when I lived in Leeds, one of my mates was trying to save money. So instead of pub-crawling with the rest of us, he would buy these huge liter bottles of Tesco gin. God, that stuff was foul." He links his fingers with his husband's and confesses, "I've been trying really hard to get through one of those parenting books I ordered off Amazon. But Luke, that shit is _boring_."  
  
Luke laughs. "It'll probably be more helpful when they're actually here and we have specific questions," he suggests. "Besides, you helped with your siblings, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but... I wasn't going to win any 'father of the year' awards. Mostly when I got left in charge of them, I'd just throw snacks their way and yell at them to not set the house on fire," Alex reveals, a bit chagrined to think of what his babysitting skills were like when he was a boy. "Then I'd just camp out in front of the TV and play video games."  
  
"You're not inspiring much confidence," Luke says solemnly, even though he's chuckling on the inside.

"I know." Alex's reply is just as earnest. "I'm counting on you to balance me out. You know what you're doing, right?"  
  
"Why would I know?" Luke protests. "I'm an only."  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to be an amazing father," Alex says, smiling widely at his lover. He strokes a lock of hair back from Luke's face. "You're a natural."  
  
"You really think so?" Luke asks in a rare moment of self-doubt.  
  
"I know it," Alex answers without hesitation. "You always take such good care of me. I feel loved and safe when I'm with you." Their relationship really has come a long way; in the early days, Alex would never have admitted to such things. But now those truths are the bedrock of his existence. "You're going to be incredible with our children."  
  
"So are you," Luke insists. "You'll be the living jungle gym," he teases, planting a kiss on his husband's mouth.  
  
Alex laughs into the kiss – it has been said before – and threads his fingers through Luke's hair to keep him close. "It's a good thing I have all that practice with you climbing me, too," he points out, pulling his husband in for another kiss.  
  
"Am I allowed to climb you now?" Luke asks, shifting so he's straddling Alex's lap. "Get some more practice in?"  
  
Even as he inhales a sharp breath of arousal, Alex grins. "They say that if you want to level up to Expert, then you've got to invest the time..." He carefully sets the scrapbook out of harm's way, and slips his hands beneath his husband's shirt. Caressing the smooth skin of his back, the defined tracery of solid muscle.  
  
"Mm. I love you," Luke murmurs, smiling, kissing Alex softly, again and again before moving a little lower, mouth trailing over his jaw, throat, collarbone...  
  
Moaning softly in approval, Alex tilts his head back to rest on the sofa. And he smirks. "You've been spoiling me with sex today. What do you think I'm going to do next week when you're busy? I'll be such a pain in the ass."  
  
Luke laughs, slowly unbuttoning Alex's shirt, mouth continuing to move over his skin as it's bared. "I like you being a pain in the ass. My ass."  
  
"It's the only ass I'm interested in," Alex assures him. God, he can never get enough of simply watching Luke in all his glory. He's just as fascinating and gorgeous as he was when they first met.  
  
"Can I say how happy that makes me?" Luke slips from Alex's lap to his knees, leaning in to kiss his lover's stomach, the muscles jumping beneath his lips.  
  
Alex chuckles softly, so fucking gratified. "Good," he murmurs. "I needed a purpose in life. Now I have one."  
  
"And soon you'll have two more," Luke says, tugging Alex's shorts open, the sight of his husband's cock, already half-hard, making his mouth water and his hole flutter. God.  
  
"Mm-hmm." It's an absent-minded agreement now. Alex is much too busy gnawing contemplatively on his bottom lip and staring at his lover.  
  
Luke leans in, nuzzling his way into the gap in Alex's shorts. Sure, he could take them off, but this, this feels more illicit, more raw, nudging his husband's cock into full hardness, the male musky scent of him filling his nostrils. He moans, his own erection pressed tight against his zipper as he flicks his tongue over the head.  
  
Fast melting into a puddle, Alex can't resist one last joke. "Wait, grab my phone," he orders softly, knowing he's mere seconds away from completely surrendering. "I want to get one more picture of you for the photo album."  
  
Luke lifts up, giving Alex a look, but it only takes a second to realize he's teasing. " _This_ is not going in the album," he says, shaking his head, a definite smile in his eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"What? I want a portrait of you in one of your favorite habitats," Alex protests, his eyes dancing. He hooks his legs around Luke to keep him right where he is.  
  
"You're awful," Luke says, swatting Alex on the side of his leg, but he's laughing, cheeks flushing.  
  
Alex grins, loving every second. "Get back to work," he replies, his cock now full and aching.  
  
"Work? Is that what it is?" Luke teases, licking over the head again, his head tilted, eyes still on Alex.  
  
"It's all in how you see it." The words are a murmur. Threading his fingers through Luke's hair Alex watches his boy, lets him set the pace. Anticipatory pleasure washes over him in waves and he moans softly.  
  
_Never work,_ Luke thinks, his mouth too full to say it. Never work. This is his passion. His true reason for being. Giving pleasure to his lover, his husband, his sir.  
  
Alex massages Luke's scalp in small circles, and basks in the attention from his lover. Then he slowly drops his hand to close around Luke's throat. Increasing the pressure in his grip, he eases his boy back. "Come up here."  
  
Luke rises to his feet, his shorts dropped, his shirt discarded before he climbs into his sir's lap, straddling him once more.  
  
Without preamble Alex pushes two fingers inside Luke's ass. Testing to see if he is still – make that, again – prepped after their earlier activities.  
  
Luke moans, a ragged, needy sound, always such a slut for his sir's fingers, fist, cock in his ass. "Please..." he whispers.  
  
Fucking his fingers deeper, Alex grins to find that Luke had obviously slicked himself up again in anticipation of more. Still... "You didn't want to bleed for me?" Alex teases, his voice husky with lust. Another finger added, and he keeps his rhythm steady.  
  
Luke moans again, the sound broken, fucking himself back on his sir's fingers. "Your boy always wants to bleed for you," he says, taking the words seriously.  
  
Alex's smug grin could be termed downright wolfish – it's just that predatory. "We've got a few hours left till midnight," he murmurs to his lover, sliding his free hand up Luke's chest and covering his nipple. "There's time yet." He sharply pinches the tiny peak of flesh between his fingernails, and twists.  
  
A cry spills from Luke's lips and he whimpers, cock jerking violently with the pain, his hole clenching around Alex's fingers.  
  
"Now get up here," Alex murmurs, pulling his hands away from Luke's body. "God, that fucking needy ass. It just feels so empty right now, doesn't it?" With his clean hand he takes his boy's chin in hand, and brushes their lips together in the softest of kisses. "Do you feel completely hollow without me stuffing you like a bloody sausage?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, nodding, knowing there's no use in denying it. His sir knows him too well. Inside and out. "Please," he whispers, reaching behind him for Alex's cock, the head brushed against his aching open hole.  
  
His eyes on his boy's, Alex nods.

Luke pushes down, moaning as the crown pops through that first ring of muscle. He takes Alex in, every fraction of an inch, his eyes locked on his sir's, letting him see _everything_ he's feeling, the pleasure he takes in this, in being filled so completely.  
  
Primal desire curls in Alex's gut like a twist of thick smoke. He can't look away from his boy's face, even as he slips his hand over Luke's hip, feeling the smooth play of muscle beneath. "Everything, boy," he whispers, his eyes intent. "All of me."  
  
"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, sinking down and whimpering softly as his hole's stretched to take every last inch of Alex's cock. "Oh, god..."

Dropping his head back, Alex half swallows a loud groan. "That's one thing I got right, even from the start," he says, his lips curving in a flash of self-deprecating humor. "Even when I was scared to fall in love with you, I was already completely obsessed with your ass."  
  
Luke laughs, the sound tempered by another moan as he lifts and drops again. "Because I could take it all?"

"That was part of it," Alex agrees, and squeezes Luke's cheek hard enough to leave bruises. "Plus I just fucking love touching it so much. Biting it, licking you..."

Hole clenching hard around Alex's cock, Luke whines softly this time. He can never keep talking when Alex is fucking him. Loses himself in the feel of being taken, used, stretched wide open. Claimed. And the words, those words, the images they conjure, they only send him spiraling deeper.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, and slowly begins to thrust in time. Now he carefully fits his hand around Luke's throat, applying just enough pressure that it can only be deliberate, can't be ignored. And he waits for his lover to meet his eyes again.

A flash of panic sparks for a moment before Luke surrenders, eyes locked on his sir, _everything_ he is given up to the man he loves. His body moving on auto-pilot, taking his sir in again and again.  
  
Alex nods. "Come when you need to," he orders. He quickens the pace, slamming up into his lover's impossibly sweet body. Hurtling towards that razor edge of delirium, he closes his grip around Luke's throat, cutting off his air.

His vision blurs, going hazy and then dark at the edges before closing in. But Luke keeps moving, keeps riding Alex, keeps begging with his body for his sir to come, to fill him, claim him, _own_ him.

"Christ." Alex would almost swear he can _feel_ Luke growing weaker beneath his hands, his energy and consciousness flagging as his cells grow desperate for oxygen. Power slams through him like a drug rush and the sudden question – could it really be this easy? – scares the fucking hell out of him. He instantly releases his grip and pulls Luke in, cuddling him against his chest and shaking again and again, hormones blasting like landmines as he empties into his lover.  
  
Luke shudders, vaguely aware of the thick heat filling him, only slowly coming back as he regains his breath, his head heavy on Alex's shoulder.

Alex pets his boy's hair, his other arm tight around him – Luke physically couldn't pull away from him right now even if he tried. Alex wouldn't allow it. He feels a sticky wetness against his skin and assumes that his lover must have climaxed, although he himself was much too distracted to notice when it happened. " _Älskling_ ," he whispers, uncharacteristically anxious for such a moment. "God, I love you so much."  
  
Luke sighs, strangely exhausted, burrowing in closer, his face pressed to Alex's throat. "I love you too," he murmurs, the words smeared against his lover's skin.

With his eyes screwed shut, Alex clings. "Do you want me to carry you to the bed?" he murmurs after a long moment. "Or do you want to stay here?"  
  
"Bed," Luke mumbles, tightening his arms around Alex's shoulders.  
  
Nodding silently, Alex pushes to his feet. The master bedroom isn't nearly as close to the living room in their lake house as is the case in the Butterfly House, but regardless there's no fucking question. Alex manages to get them both to the bed without a stumble, then swiftly strips out of his clothing and lies down to wrap himself around his husband.  



End file.
